


Storm

by AstroFighter



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Parents, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroFighter/pseuds/AstroFighter
Summary: Clarke was just a child...and they were the adults. So why couldn't they just get along?





	Storm

**Storm**

 

They’d been yelling all night.

 

Clarke was under her bed. Hands over her ears. Face screwed up.

 

She was five years old, and this wasn’t the first time her parents couldn’t agree. They were in the other room, and Clarke’s eyes were closed. Trying to hide from the world.

 

Her mother wanted to grab his arm, to stop him. But he pulled himself from her grip. When she reached for him again, his eyes narrowed.

 

“Back off!”

 

Clarke heard that one...it definitely wasn’t muffled by the walls.

 

The mother, Abby, just stared at him...and his hands were in tight fists by his side. When Abbey made one step forward, he backed off, looking down.

 

“I can’t...not now.”

 

It was barely a whisper, but the anger was still there. That’s when he turned to leave...slamming the front door.

 

That’s when Clarke got up. She ran to her window, watching her dad.

 

It was late that night, and the shadowed figure he’d become; seemed to be swallowed by it’s curtain.

 

Clarke just sat there, holding an old teddy bear, watching. It was ages before she slipped from the windowsill and opened her door.

 

Her mother was crying in the kitchen, head in her hands. When she looked up, she saw Clarke, and wiped her face immediately.

 

Clarke was still holding her teddy, when she said. “Is daddy coming back?”

Abbey sniffed, before holding out her arms. “I don’t know baby.”

 

Clarke frowned at that, before walking into her mother. The hug made her feel better, but it didn’t make everything better...and that’s what scared Clarke the most.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the story! Please comment!


End file.
